The way it should of been
by NewsiesRoni
Summary: Dot came into my life, since i have broken up with Jack, wrote for a news paper. and became a true newie girl. And Dot showed Spot if you mess with her, she'll throw you off the docks.
1. Chapter 1

do not own Newsies, only own my characters and the story plot

Sara

Brooklyn and Manhattan where at Medda's talking about tomorrows Newsie's Night.

Jake "well Medda you have to sing"

Spot "that's for sure…" all talking stopped when two Girls walked in. Looking pale. And dirty

David "how may we help you" he asked after all the boys stopped talking none of them took their hats off witch got on Sara's nerves. They might not be the most prettiest but still.

The smaller one "were here to talk to you for are leader"

Spot "well we aren't interested" all the guys nodded

" but it's really important" she coughed into her sleeve

Spot "well we aren't interested" he said really snobby

"well I guess dot was right nothing but big ego's hope you don't get to hurt. I guess we are going to have to get Dot involved I feel bad for them" they walked out of the theater I turned to all the boys

Sara "I'm very disappointed in you boys" I stormed off with Medda in another direction

It was the nexted night and all the Groups got here pretty well all having a good time till the CRISP showed up and now has every Newsie and Me and Medda in a circle in the middle. A load shrinking Whistler stops everyone dead in their tracks and looks up at the stage.

" we tried to warn you" it's that little girl from last night "but I would like to present Dot Hopes are leader" A kid wearing a Newsie cap comes on stage.

"Kitchen kids" soon there where kids everywhere hanging from the ceiling on the stage, behind the Crisp, on balcony's about a good 200. "so Boys we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way" everyone of them had Sling shoots armed and aimed. Every single Crisp Member ran out of the theater.

"glad you see it my way" she smirked. Before anybody could move we where surrounded by the kitchen.

Dot "now I'm going to talk and your all going to lessen" she smirked "Jelly" the girl from last night walked up to her. Dot kneeled next to her "who are the boys who were so Rude to you and Bean"

Jelly "The leader of Brooklyn and Manhattan"

Dot "leaders up now" Everyone pushed Spot and Jake forward.

Jake "hi Miss.."

Dot "shut up and lessen Scabbier" she growled making Jack take a step back. He might have height on her but something tells me she's leader for a reason.

Dot "I don't like people disrespecting my girls, exposal my little sister"

" she doesn't" called a cocky girl with brown hair called

Dot "Dicey's Right I don't so I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them"

Spot "and if we don't want to" he smirked, trying to protect his image. Right then Dot kicked him in the shin.

Spot "ow" he feel to the ground

Dot "what was that" she asked smugly

Spot "ask away" he said rubbing his leg

Dot "do you know why we helped you?"

Jelly "do you" she asked a little mockingly "nope you don't cause my sisters a genius" she gloated

Jack "why?"

Dot "have you ever been in the kitchen"

Race "no that place is worse than Brooklyn" he yelled. Shut up Race before you get killed

Dot "okay come on Hell's kitchen wear going home" she yelled

Spot "wait you're not going to tell us?"

Dot "nope" she popped her p. She smirked as she left the building.

that night went on but I couldn't get those girls out of my head. When I was sitting at a table with Dontay (I know it's probly spelled rung)

Sara "hey Dontay, what's hell's kitchen like"

Dentay thought for a minute "it's a bad part of New York, why do you ask Sara?"

Sara "those girls, I want to know more about them" I said sighing

Dentay "your thinking like a reporter, want to know more"

Sara "what would you do"

Dentay "find out stuff…" he stopped himself "but Sara this is much too dangerous for a girl"

Sara "I know" I laughed but really I was thinking, how to find out more.

I told the guys I was getting really tired and took Mush's offer on bring me home. I got home and Got a Pencil and paper money and some cheese and bread. I left a note saying I was going to see a friend to my family. I got a candle and matches for later.

Where is Kitchen? I thought to myself. I stopped a police officer. Please don't recognize me from the strike.

"morning young lady, how may I help you" he tipped his hat to me

Sara "where is The Kitchen"

Officer "four blocks north but a lady like yourself shouldn't go there" Think of something Jacob

Sara "I'm not I want to know where not to go"

the Officer nodded "well have a safe night"

I found where I was supposed to be but this place was way more creeper then I thought. I heard load footsteps and I started running. I didn't get far when I crashed into a small figure. I had just enough light to make out it was that little girl from the kitchen. Jelly?

Jelly "what are you doing here" she hissed, eye's wide recognizing me

Sara "I wanted to talk to your leader, Dot?"

Jelly looked at me. then nodded grabbing my hand to fallow her. We walked into a old worn down building. I recognized some girls from last night.

Dicey walked up to us "Jelly why aren't you in bed" she said eyeing me

Jelly "I ran into a girl looking for Dot" she pointed to me the room silenced then broke out in whispers

"why is she her"

"is she dumb enough to go to Dot" I got pretty scared

Dicey looked at me "Detris get Dot" a girl with red hair and brown eye's ran up the stairs. "jelly you get to bed"

Jelly "not fair" she grumbled heading up the stairs.

Dot came down the stairs. Seeing her in different light I could tell she had whitish blond hair and One blue eye and a darker green one. She looked at me before coming down. I looked to see I look stupid, she's wearing Newsies cloths and I'm wearing a party dress. Stupid Sara.

Sara "hi I'm Sara Jacob" I put my hand out to shake

Dot "Dot hopes" she smiled shaking my hand "so what brings you down to the Kitchen Sara"

I sighed a sigh of relief getting weird looks from everyone.

Sara "sorry I was so scared. The way everyone talked about it I thought you would like… I don't know.."

Detris "eat you" she laughed in a spooky voice

Dicey "us your skin for new clothes" she joined in with the joking around.

Dot rolled her eyes "Sara this is Dicey, Detris, French" she pointed to a small stringy girl "Angle face" she pointed to a cute red faced girl "Lip and her brother, Mark" she pointed to a skinny boy that looks that he couldn't fight very well. Not that I would say that out load "Mickey, Milly, and Mary" she pointed three identical girls all bright red hair "and my sister Chi" she pointed to a slightly older version of Dot.

Sara "hi nice to meet you" I greeted "so whys everyone so scared of this place" I look at everyone

Mickey "Dot makes sure no one would come down to mess with us"

Milly "it keeps us safe"

Mary "it's brilliant, no one dares come down here.."

Dot "except you…why" she raised and eye brow at me and Chi hit her in the ribs "ow Chi I was just asking" she defended

Sara "it's okay…I don't know I was just interested in you… not many places have girl Newsies.. let alone a girl leader" I explained

Dot "well maybe we don't want many people knowing about us" she snapped

Chi "Dot" she patted her sister back calming her

Detris "she gets a little protective" she explained

Sara "well I wanted to know if I could come down some times and watch you guys maybe Wright about you"

Dot "what's not keep you from telling all are secrets to your Boyfriend" she glared. All the girls looked at me. thinking the same

Sara "I'm thinking about breaking up with him, his friends are a little…."

Jelly "mean, rude, ignorant.."

Bean "creepy, gross, weird" she finished

Chi "those are mine and Dot's sisters Jelly and Bean. There twins and do everything together…"

Dot "and are suppose to be in bed" she commented. Both little girls blushed crawling down stairs next to Chi and Dot.

Bean "Sorry Dot, Jelly was cores and wouldn't let me sleep" she crawled on Dot's lap as Jelly crawled on Chi's. You could tell Dot and Bean where more reserved on the emotional plain when Chi and Jelly seemed happy as peaches.

Dot "I know kid" she stocked Beans light brown hair with her figures letting her eye lids drift close.

Detris "sorry Sara we all should get to sleep if we won't to work tomorrow" she got up dusting herself off

Dot "bring her up for me" she handed Bean to Detris "I'm going to walk Sara home" I waved to everyone as they headed up stairs.

Mark 'be careful Dot" he looked at her after everyone left.

Dot rolled her eyes "I will"

Mark "good" he quickly kissed her on the check

Dot pulled me out of the room with her before he could say anything. I smiled at her when we were out of the building. I laughed, she glared at me.

Dot "what are you laughing at" she was a good foot shorter than me.

Sara "you remind me of me when I was little"

Dot "who you calling little" she squeaked

Sara "how old are you 12"

Dot "13 going onto 14 thank you very much" she snipped

Sara "you don't like me very much" I asked sadly

Dot shrugged "I don't like out side's people"

Sara "so if you knew me…."

Dot "we could be friends" she finished "possibly"

Sara "you know I don't have many friends that are girls" we feel in silent's, for a long time

Dot "why don't you come back down tomorrow and write your story" she didn't really look at me more the sky.

Sara "I would like that" I smiled. I looked up to see my building "how you know where I lived"

Dot "I notice things" she commented "all the leaders knows where the leader of Manhattan's girl lives, you should be more careful" she said

Sara "why don't you stay here it's late" I opened the door pulling her in

Dot "sure I guess" she said a little shocked at how I didn't let her not come in

Sara "come on I share a room with my brothers"

Dot "okay" we walk into the room I could tell it was about 12 at night so I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I walked back in my room to see Dot on the floor.

Sara "do you want a pair of pajamas"

Dot "no" she moved un conferrable in her corner of the room.

Sara "if you want you can sleep In my bed I'll sleep in les's, I'll put him with Davey"

Dot "no I'm good"

Sara "at least take a pillow" I throw one over to her.

Dot "thanks"

I feel asleep with my buzzing about the kitchen, what Dot said about the leaders, and how am I going to get people to know about the real kitchen. I woke up to shuffling outside my door. that meant it was time to wake up.

David and Les looked up at me.

David "morning Sara"

Les "morning" he grumbled both leaving my room

Dot "wow there attentive" she laughed. From looking out my window

Sara "I know"

Dot "I got to get to the Kitchen, see you when I see you" she climbed out the window

Sara "see you" I got dressed ate an apple and Ran out the door.

I ran across town to the only person I thought would help. Marry Lee King, she was the only Women reporter in New York, please probly America. If there was one person who would help this would be her.

I ran into the building to the small office

"Mary Lee King can I have a word with her"

"you just had ten" she laughed, she was a beautiful women. She had coco brown hair and eyes. Me I had tattered dress from running, my hair a mess, and my face looked red as a apple.

Sara "oh..hi I'm Sara Jacobs, I think I have a story you might like" I mumbled

Mary "a story, that sounds good the big Boss won't give me a scrap why don't you" she gave a warm smile offering a chair.

I told her all about The Kitchen, Jelly, Bean, Chi, and Expressly the Fact that Dot was leader. And they were mostly Girls.

Mary Lee "wow what a story… yes I would love to take it" she stated in shock. She turned around grabbing a Coat and Pen paper, pencil. Everything. "let's show this town what girls can do" she grinned

Sara "I can help" I asked surprised

Mary "wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled fallowing

Now if I thought a teenage girl running down the street was weird.

A grown women and a teenage Girl running down the street towards the worst part of New York Was crazy.

We finally got onto the out skirts of the Kitchen.

Sara "come one they should be selling" I lessened for some on calling headlines.

I heard two voice shouting the banner. "two headed Baby" called one "born in Brooklyn" called the second, both laughing.

I turned the corner to see Jelly and Bean.

Jelly "hey Sara what are you doing down here, just missed us" she gave a corny smile

Sara "yes, this is Mrs. King she wants to write about you for the paper"

Bean "have you cleared this with Dot "she sold her last Paper, not totally believing me

Jelly "ya Dot don't like strangers" she sold her last paper

Sara "she didn't tell you" I question. oh no what if she changed her mind.

Bean "well she said she was going to tell us something big to day after Selling, at the hideout"

Like it, comment, if you don't well then remember "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all"


	2. the past is a time not a place

I was starting to doubt myself when the girls brought me to a dark alley with all the kids from yesterday in the small building in it.

Chi "what are you doing back here Sara" she looked up from talking to Mark.

Sara "Dot…" I stammered

Dot "she's cool" I looked up to see her on the fire escape addressing every one. "Sara, up here" she looked at Mrs. King.

Sara "oh sorry, Dot Hopes this is Mrs. Kings"

Mary "please call me Mary" she smiled at Dot

Dot "okay, Mary and Sara"

Bean "here's a tip stay under her, first unspoken rule is stay off of Dot Hopes thrown" she whispered to us

I climbed to the landing under her, followed by Mary.

Dot "I was thinking about letting Sara do here Stories" Everyone looked at her in disbelieve "so from this moment on she's under my protection, so if any one lays a finger on her they got me to answer to" she explained

Mark "your trusting Manhattan's girl in our place" everyone broke out in disagreements

Dot "shut Up" she yelled and everyone quieted.

Dicey "they just worried, about the rumors.."

Dot 'what rumors" she asked confused

Chi "we didn't want to tell you but a few of our girls have been disappearing" she explained

Dot "who" she asked

Chi "Candy Cane, Kick, and… Frenchy" she was a little scared of the last name

Dot "Frenchy" she thought of this "who's idea was it not to tell me" she almost screamed

Bean "me" she mumbled

Dot "you Bean" she looked at her sister

Bean "well sort of…I mean I.. thought if you know… you wouldn't help us with saving the other leader's" she started rubbing her color bone

Dot "Lessen, girls next time tell me." she started rubbing her forehead "For the Rumor I don't know if it's true, I'll look into. For Sara we like it or not I gave her my word. And she's like us, and like I said I gave my word. Detris stay with them to day, have them meet me and the rest at Tibby's in 1 hour. Dicey me and you got something to look into, Bean's" beans looked at dot "just stay out of my hair today, don't worry I'll find Frenchy and the others" she sighed

Sara "maybe Spot Colon can…" everyone started shaking their heads no.

Dot "here's the second unspoken rule of Kitchen, we don't work with anyone else in New York, epically Brooklyn"

Jelly "didn't you just speak it" everyone covered her mouth

Dot "everyone just go" she climbed to the roof trying to get away "DICEY" she screamed

Dicey fallowed behind her

Detris "so what would you two like to know" she asked happily

Mrs. King "well what do you guys like to do down her" she smiled

Mary" Base Ball

Mickey" Swimming"

Milly "sometimes we will all have sling shot competitions'

Lip "to bad no one can Beat Dot" she laughed

Mary Lee 'what's it like down her, for all you girls and Boy"

Mark "it's like we are a family, not just us Newsies but if someone's a little low on money the store owners will give us a few scraps or a place to say"

Lip "a coin or two"

Jelly "were a family, a weird on but one"

Mary Lee "where do you live" she was scribbling things down on her note pad.

Bean "well Ten of us and Dot live in a abandoned building on Elmer the rest manly live anywhere they can find"

Jelly "there's a big Lounge house the rest say"

Mary "interesting, so what is this about strangers not welcome" she asked everyone went dead silent

Detris "we don't like to talk about it" she sounded like a small child "the only one who really knows is Chi, but we've all heard the story"

Sara "can you please tell us" I was really interested now

Chi "it was a year after Dot took control, A stranger came here and no one thought much of it, but he found Dot at her spot and grabbed her by the throat" they were all looking down

Bean "apparently they didn't think Dot disserved her spot as head, and no one was around"

Jelly "well was suppose to" she finished

Mark "I was selling with her when I saw it happening, she was only 8 when she took over, that man had to be at least 16" he was shaking his head in disbelieve

Sara "how you help her" I asked

Mark "I didn't, I didn't get till that day why she was leader but then I found out, her sling shot. She took out one of his eyes. I don't think she meant to but…. he thought the only way to take over was to get rid of the Leader"

Mary Lee "an eight year old, he was willing to take out an 8 year old. to take her spot." she asked appalled

Chi "she wasn't even 8 yet she had another 3 mounts."

Jelly 'it was scary I thought I was about to lose a sister"

Bean " the year before we lost are parents are brother"

Chi "Dot's twin" she pointed out

Sara "what happen to the boy" I got nerves

Lip "a shop keeper, Mr. Smith I think. He was always nice to Dot or Any the Hopes, especially after that. Personally throw him out, I heard" everyone nodded

Mary Lee "okay' she said awkwardly "so lunch" everyone laughed as they brought us to Tibby's

when we walked in it was about 5 minutes till Dot and Dicey showed up.

Mickey "so got anything"

Dicey "nothing but blisters on my feet" she complained grabbing Marks soda

Mark "hey that's my soda" he whined

Dicey "you'll steal another" she grumbled sitting down

Everyone laughed at them

Bean "did you find anything Dot" everyone turned to her

Dot "nothing but Fleas" she scratched her head

Detris "no you had those beforehand" she laughed. Dot pushed her out of her chair

Dot "ya I got them from you" she shot back

Dicey "any ways we got nothing" this girl had a nice think Italian accent

Dot "zip"

Dicey "zero"

Chi "to bad" she shook her head

Bean "I got your favorite Dot" you could tell she was trying to make it up to her sister

Dot "thanks" she ruffled her hair playfully. Bean smiled seeing they made up.

Dot bit into her sandwich and spit it back out

Dot "ewe ham" she drank some of her soda and Spit that out "ewe diet"

Bean "I think I switched the orders" she smiled switching the food

Dot "why do I think you did it to me for a kick" she laughed

Jelly "no she didn't ….I did" she laughed

Right then everyone heard crash from outside. Dot got up looking out the window.

Dot "Sara your brothers David Right?" she asked

Sara "ya why"

Dot "he's outside fighting with a couple boys from Brooklyn"

please comment. Don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.


End file.
